


Превращение

by chemerika



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 12:25:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9181516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemerika/pseuds/chemerika
Summary: Дин ничего не умеет делать медленно.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на заявку 4.54 с винцестного феста:  
> Сэм/Дин. Сэм медленно надевает на Дина чулочки.

Превращение

После закрытия библиотеки, где он прячется чуть ли не сутками, пытаясь разобраться в той горячей мути, что подступает к горлу и почему-то к глазам при взгляде на брата, Сэм бредет в мотель.  
В номере его поджидает сюрприз.  
Дин храпит, развалившись на его постели в одном полотенце. Розовый, распаренный и, судя по струйке слюны из уголка припухших губ и запаху виски, что с порога шибает в нос, – пьяный вдрызг.  
Сэм смотрит на непривычно облепившие лоб пряди потемневших волос, на слипшиеся стрелками густые ресницы, на по-зимнему бледную кожу широких плеч. Смотрит и не может оторваться.  
Время идет. Ему становится жарко.  
Усилием воли Сэм переводит взгляд на ступни Дина.  
Он нечасто видит брата босым. То ли из-за требований охоты, то ли красуясь непонятно чем, Дин даже летом, в самую жару, ходит в грубых ботинках на толстой подошве.  
И теперь Сэму кажутся почти незнакомыми узкие, сильные ступни с длинными, закругленными пальцами и четким изгибом подъема.  
Это волнует.  
Сэм глубоко вздыхает, пытаясь унять вдруг охватившую его дрожь, еще раз бросает взгляд на разрумянившееся и совершенно расслабленное лицо брата, и тянется за рюкзаком.  
Через минуту он сидит на полу в одной футболке и джинсах, комкает в руках пару прозрачно- черных тонких чулок с кружевными резинками, и в упор рассматривает левую ногу Дина, которая свешивается с кровати, чуть-чуть не доставая до пола.  
Сэм начинает потеть, у него подрагивают руки, но остановиться он уже не может.  
Вот же она, прямо перед ним. Жилистая, с выступающими венами, покрытая чуть заметными рыжеватыми волосками.  
Никто не скажет, что эта ступня не мужская.  
А что произойдёт, если вот так натянуть на нее чулок?  
Черный шелк обхватывает ее, скрывает вены, волоски, сильные пальцы – все мелкие детали, позволяющие четко сказать – мужская.  
Остается изящество формы, изгибы, гладкая кожа, просвечивающая сквозь черноту.  
Сэм бесшумно выдыхает сквозь зубы и продолжает раскатывать чулок вверх по лодыжке, которая кажется еще уже в черном шелке. Он смотрит, как исчезает под ним длинная мышца голени, рельефное, жилистое колено, как все эти чисто мужские черты на глазах превращаются в нечто иное, двусмысленное, безумно возбуждающее.

Хорошо, что Дин лежит, раскинув ноги, иначе Сэм так бы и не решился подняться к бедру, осторожно натягивая чулок над самой кожей, чувствуя, как щекочут пальцы кудрявые волоски и все шире растягивается силиконовое кружево резинки. Он стоит у кровати и тяжело дышит, глядя сверху на брата.  
У Дина неожиданно мощное при таких стройных икрах бедро, чулок садится на него плотно и Сэм сглатывает, представляя красный отпечаток резинки на нежной коже внутренней стороны. Полдела сделано, надо бы продолжить, но он не может оторвать ладонь от гладкости, которая под ней становится все горячей.

Дин перестает храпеть и Сэм моментально отдергивает руки. Впивается взглядом ему в лицо, пытаясь понять, проснулся тот или нет, и окончательно пропадает.  
Рот у брата приоткрыт, он что-то невнятно бормочет, выдохи так похожи на стоны. Глаза под закрытыми веками мечутся, грудь вздымается все быстрее, покрасневшие соски сморщились и стоят.  
Сэм замирает, затаивает дыхание, с трудом сохраняя неудобную позу – он согнулся, нависая над братом, раскинувшимся на постели.  
Дин скулит, перекатывая голову на подушке, дергается, подтягивая свисающую с постели ногу, и постепенно успокаивается.

Сэм обходит кровать, садится, очень медленно и осторожно приподнимает правую ногу брата и кладет ее себе на колено. Ласкает взглядом по-детски пухлую подушечку под пальцами, оранжевую, чуть приплюснутую пятку, светлый изгиб подъема. Так и хочется пройтись по нему языком, пощекотать тонкую кожу, протиснуться между пальцев.  
Дин вздыхает.  
Осторожно, стараясь не прикасаться к телу, Сэм опускает согревшийся в кулаке чулок на ступню, аккуратно подхватывает и плавно поднимает лодыжку, одним движением натягивая и раскатывая его выше. Потом медленно двигается дальше, плотно оглаживая ногу обеими руками от щиколотки до бедра. Плотные мышцы и твердые кости будто плавятся под его пальцами, ему хочется впиться в них, сдавить, подтянуть к себе, вжаться пахом изо всех сил...  
Он с трудом отрывает руки от влажного, пушистого тепла у самой промежности и вновь внимательно приглядывается к брату.  
Тот спит, глаза под закрытыми веками неподвижны, глубокое, неровное дыхание вздымает грудь, а на темно-рыжей поросли в паху выделяется полностью вставший член.  
Сэм только сейчас замечает, что полотенце развязалось и теперь просто лежит на простыне, не мешая видеть картину целиком.

А посмотреть есть на что.  
Дин в этих чулках – словно гребаная сирена, русалка какая-то.  
До пояса и еще чуть ниже он – очень широкоплечий, крепкий, почти квадратный мужик во всей своей мужской красоте. Плавные, не слишком рельефные мышцы, светлая, гладкая кожа, курчавая поросль в паху.  
Но чуть ниже бедра охватывает черное кружево и начинается ... бред.  
Широкое, плотное, с нежной, кажущейся еще светлее от золотисто-рыжих волосков кожей сужается, переходит в стройное, даже изящное. Изгибы икр, колено, просвечивающее сквозь гладкую черноту, щиколотка, которую можно, кажется, двумя пальцами обхватить и совсем не выглядящая большой стопа.  
Возбуждение внутри медленно нарастает и вся картина меняется прямо у Сэма на глазах.  
Становится видна связь, гармония обеих ее половинок. Четко проступают слишком густые для парня изогнутые ресницы, потрясающей красоты губы. Широковатый таз соблазнительно –логично переходит в плотные бедра, запястья и щиколотки выточены рукой одного мастера. Сияние верхней половины заполняет, делает прозрачной черноту нижней, превращая ее порочность в соблазн, разжигая непонятное, нестерпимое желание.

Из транса Сэма выводит сам Дин.  
Он резко, почти со стоном выдыхает и поворачивается на живот, обнимая подушку и выставив на всеобщее обозрение круглую, почти белоснежную по контрасту с черными чулками задницу.  
На этом зрелище Сэм ломается окончательно.  
Он в секунду выкручивается из джинсов, сдирает через голову футболку и всей грудью ложится на шелковый соблазн. Лижет, целует, кусает тугие половинки, ввинчивается языком между ними как можно глубже и ласкает, гладит, мнет всю эту чертову длину, которая далась ему с таким трудом.  
Дин дергается, проснувшись и пытаясь выбраться из-под навалившейся на него тяжести, но Сэм принимается ласкать его еще жарче и тот расслабляется, раздвигая ноги, подставляясь под пальцы и язык.  
Пару стаканов воды и две таблетки аспирина спустя эти ноги, в порванных, но все таких же порочных чулках, пришпоривают Сэма, стискивая бедрами поясницу, а сам брат нетерпеливо выдыхает „Ну же, Сэмми! Быстрее! Давай!“ .  
Дин ничего не умеет делать медленно.


End file.
